sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV
Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV resides at Kartathia Manor in Coronet, Corellia. He enjoys throwing lavish parties, the company of beautiful women, and adding to his extensive library. He is served faithfully by J'Eeves, a Kubaz. He is the CEO of the Corellian Engineering Corporation, and a member of the Direx Board. Biography History and Early Life (18 BBY– 5 BBY) Geophreigh Smitherbodkins, fourth of his name, was born into House Smitherbodkins of Corellia in the year 24 BBY to parents Geophreigh III and Magnolia. The end of the official rule of the Corellian aristocracy had already been marked by this time, but that end did not also mark the end of the fortunes of previous ruling families, nor the lands that they held. As such, Geophreigh was afforded all the comforts life had to offer. His childhood was as one might expect for those of his kind; private tutelage in all the appropriate subjects until his stint at the University of Corellia beginning in 2 BBY. History, mathematics, business, and alien races and cultures were among these, of course, as well as etiquette and, later, fencing. Geophreigh was an excellent pupil, taking to his studies like a dianoga takes to the sewers. Reading was like breathing to him, and thus the Smitherbodkins library, one of the most extensive private collections in the galaxy, augmented his education exponentially. Geophreigh's tutor was Gdoth S'gah, or J'Eeves, as he was affectionately called. For ten generations, J'Eeves's family had served the Smitherbodkinses loyally and tirelessly, beginning when they were brought to Corellia by Geophreigh I during the Kubindi Hive Wars. The first Geophreigh's attention had been caught by J'Eeves' family when he first visited Kubindi, as the S'gahs were the most well-known culinary artistes on the planet at that time. Thus, when Society for the Protection of Inferior Races and Preservation of Lesser Cultures (SPIRPLC) began taking refugees from that planet to reside on Corellia, Geophreigh I hastened to assist them, making sure that the S'gahs were among the first to relocate. Ak'dihf S'gah, his wife Meldna, and their young hiveling who had not yet been named, took up residence at Kartathia Manor, and Ak'dihf began to prepare the delicious fares that Geophreigh I loved so much. Thus the sons of S'gah and Smitherbodkins were eternally bound, the one serving the other in various capacities. Gdoth was nothing short of brilliant, as such was the only tutor that Geophreigh IV ever needed throughout his childhood. Institutional Academic Career (5 BBY–1 ABY) Geophreigh IV attended the University of Corellia, studying galactic politics and business. By the time he enrolled, the Imperial Academy on Coruscant had risen to become more prestigious than that historical university, but all the great Corellian families had a notorious distrust of anything recent, and were loathe to send their beautiful babies away from their home planet. The Academy was also of little use to those that did not choose a military career, and Geophreigh had never coveted the six-armed circle. J'Eeves, of course, went with him, serving now as his valet rather than his tutor. Geophreigh thrived in the atmosphere at the University, quickly becoming one of the most popular students. Of course, this also might have had something to do with his fortune, with which he was always more than generous. However, he also had a manner that was magnetic, ostentatious yet genial, his keen intelligence cleverly hidden beneath a veneer of frivolity. His estate was always alive with parties and events, and the many rooms never lacked for occupants in the form of friends and classmates. His father despaired, admonishing him that he was not running a boarding house, but besides his innate generosity, Geophreigh knew the value of making plenty of friends. Despite his apparent lack of attention throughout his school years, Geophreigh graduated after three years with honors, as well as with many connections in various industries and organizations well worth having a hand in. However, though many of those he knew chose to leave Corellia and continues their lives throughout the galaxy, Geophreigh remained on his homeworld, choosing instead to continue his education under his father. Early Career and Marriage (1 ABY–14 ABY) Having cut his teeth on the various family businesses, the transition from learning about them to running them was an easy one, though it happened sooner than Geophreigh might have wished, due to the death of his father in a tragic safari expedition on Tatooine. Geophreigh III always dreamed of bringing down a Krayt dragon, and though he found one with the help of a guide and was sucessful at killing the beast, it crushed him in its death throes. His wife was heartbroken, as was his son, though the former never recovered form the shock, going into seclusion and finally joining a holy order and taking a vow of silence, refraining from speaking even to her own son, who reminded her so much of his father. As some do in times of trial, however, Geophreigh took his pain and channeled it into his work. He surpassed even his father's high expectations for him, growing the business, Bodkins Antiquities, into one of the most respected purveyors of ancient artifacts and collector's items in the galaxy. There were those that said that what Geophreigh Smitherbodkins could not get was not worth having, or exsisted only in legend, a rumor that Geophreigh encouraged (while not precisely spreading it himself). Though Geophreigh was linked romantically with dozens of women throughout his school and business career, no relationship was ever serious enough for the public to take notice, until he went on an expedition to acquire a rare tome of immense value from a planet on the Outer Rim, from a being said to be very dangerous; sentient, yes, but unpredictable, volatile, and not to be trifled with. While there, he met the woman who would become his wife: Marguerite Lathain, who was hunting for the selfsame volume. Geophreigh considered her the most intriguing woman he had ever met, admiring her spirit of adventure, her iron will, and even her firey temper. Unable to let go of either the book or the woman, Geophreigh proposed to her, and she accepted. Their marriage was filled with passion, and a love that blossomed out of their respect for one another, their mutual interests, and the adventures they shared on their quests for the most ellusive and exquisite treasures of the galaxy. Marguerite was a perfect foil for Geophreigh, her spirit balancing his more formal side, stemming from his upbringing, and he in turn grounded her when her fire threatened to blaze too hot. They lived thus for a blissful 10 years, never expecting to be torn asunder all too soon. One day, on a diving trip on Mon Calamari, Marguerite fainted on the boat as the pair were heading out to sea. Geophreigh rushed her to the hospital, where she was found to have a rare, incurable disease. Though Geophreigh tried to save her, hiring the best physicians from all over the galaxy, she continued to waste away, the fire inside her slowly dying, until finally only embers remained...and then, even those were extinguished. All Geophreigh's wealth could not save the one thing he loved the most in life, and when the spark of her life that served as a catalyst for his own winked out of existance, he began a slow decline. Not outwardly; to the world, he was still the same gregarious, jovial man that he had always been. No, he turned his grief inward, the shadows of his past encroached once more on his soul in the absence of Marguerite's bright, cleansing fire. He was still a keen businessman, and his legitimate business continued to thrive, though after his wife's death he began dabbling in darker spheres. Whereas before, he had eschewed certain contracts on principle, now he began to accept them, and after a time, even sought them out. However, no matter how he tried, no matter what illicit item he managed to secure, nothing could sate the hunger he felt, or fill the void left within him. IC Events (14 ABY– Present) *'14 ABY -' Acquired a rare tome of B'omarr monk enlightened writings. The volume was stolen by Jarek Syris in a plan masterminded by Tyy'sun Eson at the unveiling. *'16 ABY -' Purchased a sponsor's seat on the Direx Board (CSA), took his position on the board. *'21 ABY - 'Announced as the new CEO of the Corellian Engineering Corporation. ** Severely injured in an accident of an undisclosed nature. ** Held a sabacc tournament in his estate on Corellia, during which a COMPNOR official, Giles Pendleton, was assassinated. ** Hosted a funeral for G.S. Qwynt IV at the behest of Frederiko, frontman of the Sack of Pancakes band. Smitherbodkins IV, Lord Geophreigh Category:CSA Characters